When shooting a moving target, the shooter must, in order to hit the target, actually shoot at a distance in front of the target that will cause the shot from the firearm to intersect the trajectory of the target at the same instant that the target arrives at that point.
To hit the target the shooter must apply what is commonly known as ‘lead’; lead is the distance the shooter must shoot ahead of the target to allow for the time it takes for the shot or bullet to travel from a muzzle of the firearm to the point of intersection with the trajectory at the moment that target is at that point, and thus to hit the target.
New and intermediate shooters have great difficulty estimating how much lead to give a target, as it is very difficult for them to comprehend that one must shoot so far in front of a target to hit it. This fact leads to a situation where a new or intermediate shooter can find it very difficult to hit a moving target. This provides shooters (and coaches) with a great challenge, as they struggle to give greater and greater lead to the target. This is perhaps the biggest challenge in shooting at a moving target, and is probably the biggest cause of shooter frustration.
Once a shooter is coached to be able to hit a target requiring a long lead, it is difficult for the shooter to be able to reproduce that lead. That is, they hit the target but then cannot do it with consistency. This leads to great confusion and makes it difficult for the coach to be able to keep the shooter on track.
It is against this background and the problems and difficulties associated therewith that the present disclosure has been developed.
Certain objects and advantages of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present disclosure is disclosed.